


The Notebook

by kissinggfish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Superheroes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: Class begins with the assignment to write letters to another classmate to get to know them better. A superhero has the same idea to get to know his partner.What could go wrong?





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit. A second fic idea? Unheard of
> 
> On a real note, this is a bit of a prologue/teaser. Most chapters will be exclusively "diary" entries with a little action in between.

“Alright, class. So I want to start the year off with a simple, but long assignment. We are all going to exchange diaries to get to know one another. After the big shuffle of students and several new kids joining us, I think it'd be a lovely team building exercise.” Ms. Bustier handed out a stack of notebooks to half of the class. “I have preassigned partners based on how long you have been attending school here. If you've been here since pre-school, you will most likely be paired with a new student. You'll find your partner's name on the inside cover, as well as your own.” 

Marinette opened her notebook, hoping and praying she didn't get paired with Chloe. Knowing her luck, she is. “Who the heck is Adrien?” She furrowed her brow.

“Oh! I am.” The boy sitting in front of her turned around and smiled. “And you're name must be...?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She extended her hand over her desk awkwardly and smiled.  _ Oh shit. He's cute. _

“Adrien Agreste.” He shook her hand and his smile widened.

Everyone else found their partner relatively quickly. Alya was paired up with the boy sitting in front of her, surprisingly. Nathaniel pulled the short straw and has to exchange with Chloe, who was making a fuss. Marinette didn't pay much more attention to the rest of the pairs. Adrien in front of her offered to write the first entry, just so he can get the ball rolling with an about himself. She passed the notebook to him. Ms. Bustier said they would have thirty minutes to write and then they would begin class as scheduled.

\----

"My Lady!" Chat Noir swings down from the rooftop above. "I have a brilliant idea!"

Ladybug turned to meet her feline companion. "Oh?"

They had begun fighting together three months ago. And while Marinette was perfectly fine with never revealing their identities, some of the things he said made no sense at all. Especially when any further explanation would be classified as too much and potentially reveal his identity.

"My skin is breaking out so much from this new highlighter my father made me use."

"This lipstick made my lips so dry."

"I have this weird freckle on my chest."

"I'm going to name my first car Dick Turpin."

"Sometimes I would rather be on my rock wall."

"I've never celebrated my birthday."

"I'm pretty booked for the next week, but I think I have a free twenty minutes on Thursday?"

But, Chat Noir never seemed to mind sharing, which made the next sentence out of his mouth make all the more sense.

"We should keep a diary between us!" He held up a plain black notebook. "To get to know each other a little better!" His smile could outshine the sun.

Ladybug softened. "Chat,"

"Before you say no, I've already thought of ground rules." He opens the notebook to reveal neat script detailing the use of the notebook.

  * __Names will be in code or none at all__
  * _No mentioning time together, lest this be found_
  * _No scheming lest this be found_
  * _Preferably pen so you cant erase things!_
  * _Anything else shall be approved by our kwami_
  * _Side note: kwamis can write each other too_

"These aren't very good rules, Chat." She closes the notebook and holds it close to her chest. "But, I accept these terms. I'll write first to establish the pace."

\----

_ Day one? _

_ It seems silly to write this when I just saw you. I told you I would leave it by the bridge, but I propose we move it based on the day of the week. I will talk about that with you when we see each other again. Or is that against the rules? I'm not sure. _

_ Civilian me is good. School just started up again, so if I seem extra tired just know I'm dying under the thumb of the education system. I'm in my second year of college, and I always feel like you're older than me. Maybe you can help tutor me one of these days. _

_ Bug out _

_ \---- _

_ Hello. My name is Adrien Agreste. I just started here at College Françoise Dupont. I've lived in Paris all my life though. My father is the founder, CEO, head designer and public front for the design company Agreste Fashion. I model for him often. I quite like it, but I feel like I've missed out on a lot of things normal children should have experienced. For instance, I've never had a real friend. I'm hoping you could be my friend? No, that seems silly. If you end up reading this and laughing, just please pretend I didn't say anything. I wish I didn't write in pen. It would be easier to erase stupid things I say then. _

_ \---- _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is typed on my phone primarily and my keyboard hates me... any typos, pls let me know.
> 
> Also catch me on Twitter complaining about writing @kissinggfish


End file.
